Find Her
by 1Roanoke1
Summary: Amy Attwood has been kidnapped by a local serial killer. Will the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew make it in time or will they end up in the hands of a madman? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Find Her**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'll see you in a month, Miss Attwood." Dr. Kane said, standing up and stretching from his stiff leather chair.

Amy Attwood rose from the silk chaise and grabbed her purse. And with an air of confidence and a smile, she proclaimed, "I don't think so, Doc."

"You don't think so? Miss Attwood, you are still sick. Don't think depression can be cured in just three sessions." A scowl scrunched up his handsome, young face.

"Trust me. I've been feeling lighter than air! My girlfriend, Kris, has been really helping me through my past. In fact, we've been talking about getting married!" Amy beamed. Dr. Kane had to agree that she was indeed perkier, but he still wasn't convinced.

"No, trust me, I am the doctor here!" He howled out, his thick eyebrows forming into an angry arch. His temper was rising and he was running out of patience. The doctor quieted his voice when he saw that his patient jumped and his secretary peeked into the room to see what made her boss upset.

"If you've been feeling lighter than air, we should take a look at your dosage." Doctor Kane said in hushed voice.

"No,no. I'm fine." Amy said quietly, careful not to make eye contact with the doctor. Miss Attwood exited the office with a mumbled goodbye.

When Amy left the medical offices, she was surprised to find that it was raining. Unprepared for the unexpected change in forecast, she grabbed a free newspaper from a stand for cover and began to run back to her and her partner's apartment. She was about two blocks away when a black luxurious car pulled to the curb beside her.

"Dr. Kane!" Amy shouted in surprise as she saw her physiatrist at the wheel of the car.

"Get in! It's pouring out there." The doctor said, reaching over the passenger seat and opening the door.

Despite her worries about the Doctor, she was not prepared to walk another two blocks in the rain especially in her blistering heels. Amy hopped in and the car quickly sped off. Anxiety bit at her brain as she and Doctor Kane sat in silence until they reached her apartment building. ' _How does he know my address?'_ Amy thought as the car came to a stop. The doctor must've been thinking the same thing.

"I hope you don't mind, I've glanced over your bills several times and realized you live by me." Doctor Kane said with a sly smile that sent shivers down Amy's spine. Amy grabbed her newspaper and struggled to get the door open. She was about to say 'Thank you' when Kane beat her to it.

"Please take care of yourself, Miss Attwood. We wouldn't want those dark and sinister thought coming back, do we?" The eerie smile came back onto his clean shaven face. Amy nodded in response and hurried out of the car.

* * *

"Kris, Kris? I'm home." Amy yelled into the dark apartment, hanging up her coat and putting down her keys. She set the newspaper down on the counter and read the headline _'Second Body Found Mangled'._ She looked it over and threw in the trash.

"I don't need that type of stuff in my house." She remarked.

Amy turned on the light to find no note on the counter. _'Kris always leaves a note'_ she thought.

"Weird" She said thoughtfully. Then, without warning, cold hands covered her eyes and dug in as she let out a piercing scream.

"Indeed." A deep voice murmured in the muted darkness.

* * *

Fenton Hardy slapped this morning's newspaper on his eldest son's desk.

"I want you on the case." A serious tone in his Texan-like accent. Franklin Hardy looked up from his paperwork and look at the paper.

"Third one this week?" Frank asked surprised that the police haven't cracked the case.

Fenton nodded solemnly. "This latest kidnapping was Amy Attwood. Her partner called us. She wanted us to investigate.

Joe had been listening at his desk nearby when he heard the name of the latest victim.

"Amy Attwood? We went to school with her." Joe said reminiscing.

"Oh yeah, she was your lab partner once. She was really sweet. She dropped out after her dad died and no one heard of her again." Frank filled in, remembering the smart, kind girl he had seen around school.

"Damn…" Joe brooded aloud, thinking of the innocent girl that was just recently taken.

. "Are you up for this, boys… and girl?" Fenton added with a smile, turning to the quiet east side of large office space.

Nancy Drew looked up from her computer screen and gave them all a sweet smile, in return receiving two smiles and a wink from her boyfriend. Her and Frank had been dating for a year and a half and living in an apartment in the city. The two have never so in love then now.

"Hell yeah! I'm tired of all this damn paperwork! I want some action." Joe exclaimed, leaping from his desk. Joe had recently returned from his honeymoon in Hawaii with his new bride, Vanessa, who was also the secretary for the investigators.

Mr. Hardy chuckled at his younger son and turned to his eldest. "Frank?"

"Sure, why not." Frank agreed, putting his fountain pen back in its place. He always liked a clean desk. Frank turned to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Nan?"

She blushed and nodded in agreement that she, too, would join the hunt for Amy Attwood.

 **AN: Hope you liked it** **Please remember to R &R! I love to hear your feedback!**

 **~1Roanoke1**


	2. Chapter 2

Find Her

Chapter 2

"She was getting groceries?" Joe asked with a huff, "Amy couldn't have been abducted there, too many witnesses."

"That's the story her girlfriend gave us, Joe. We'll just have to work with that." Frank rubbed his temples, annoyed at his brother's unneeded anger.

"This could very well be a human trafficking ring." Nancy suggested, "All of the victims have been females." She looked down at the portfolio of the victims, trying to string together any common signs between the three victims.

Joe shook his head. "Then why are they turning up dead. If this was a trafficking ring, they'd just be abducted and sent back into the world."

At that moment, Vanessa appeared in the doorway, opposed to the melancholy mood the detectives shared, she was bright and seemingly intrigued about the case.

"Why don't you just scope out the apartment, see if you can find anything, and get more details on the story?" She suggested, handing Nancy a paper containing the address of the apartment complex.

"What would we do without you?" Frank smiled at his sister-in-law.

Vanessa laughed, "Sometimes you need a fresh pair of eyes to look at things in a new perspective."

"You're a lifesaver, babe." Joe pecked her cheek, but as he grabbed his coat, Vanessa snatched it away.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I join you?" Her eyes pleading and her devilish smirk lighting up her face.

Joe shifted uncomfortably as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Of course you can-" Nancy started.

"Not!" Joe finished, "Now is not the time to start this." He murmured in a deep voice.

Vanessa crossed her arms. She was not backing down.

"I'm sorry, when is the time?" She glared at her husband.

"We should really get going." Frank interrupted, as he and Nancy stepped between the brooding couple.

Joe whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss. Whatever Joe had said seemed to disappoint his wife, Nancy thought. She would have to ask her about it later.

As the three were walking out of the offices, Nancy was deep in thought. She felt something was up with the Hardy clan on this particular day. Joe and Vanessa seemed to be in an argument and Frank was acting jittery and somewhat panicked. Whatever it was, Nancy wanted the personal issues set aside for a day and focus on finding Amy Attwood's killer.

* * *

"Dr. Kane?" The middle-aged secretary poked into the psychiatrist's office. The wunderkind doctor looked up from his computer with a handsome smile on his face.

"A Mrs. Hardy is here to see you."

Mark raised a dark eyebrow and smirked.

"Send her in."

* * *

 _Ding!_

The elevator door opened and a remorseful-looking Joe and Nancy stepped out. The two started walking when Nancy realized her boyfriend wasn't at her side. She turned to see Frank, one hand wringing through his thick brown hair and the other scrolling through his phone.

"Frank?" Nancy asked, worried about her frazzled beau.

He looked up and gave her a loving smile. He walked over and caressed her check. The couple both ignored Joe's dramatic gagging, before Frank shooed him away.

"I've never been better." Nancy gave him a doubting look and Frank laughed.

"Cross my heart." He said in a serious tone. He gave Nancy a loving, passionate kiss before stepping back into the elevator.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nancy yelled, concern growing on her face again.

"I have an important errand to run. I'll be back early tomorrow morning, promise." Frank hastily told Nancy.

"But- Nancy murmured.

"I love you!" Frank interjected before the elevator door closed.

Nancy pushed her hair back before letting out a sigh and turning to Joe.

"What the hell is going on, Joe?"

"I have no idea." Joe said with a shrug and a firm shake of the head.

* * *

"Ms. Attwood? I am not allowed to share any information about my patients." Dr. Kane said in a rigid, cold voice.

"So she was a patient?" Vanessa questioned, pushing her chair closer to the marble desk.

The doctor's jaw locked into place and gave her a cruel stare.

"Listen, Amelia Attwood is dead. So, you spill or I'm going down the station and picking up a warrant." Though Vanessa had a confident air about her, she felt a frog in her throat. She didn't know how to even obtain a warrant, let alone were the station was! It was one thing Joe taught her: Act confident even if you're scared as hell. _'God, how I miss Joe already, maybe I shouldn't have brought anything up… No! Stand your ground, Vanessa.'_

The young doctor sighed before rubbing his temples.

"I treated Miss Attwood for depression. She was considered dangerous, but I gave her the all clear." Mark Kane explained, pulling out her file and skimming through.

"Dangerous?" Vanessa asked.

"Self-harm. Where there any marks on her body when she was found?" He asked, leaning forward in his office chair.

"Dr. Kane, Amy Attwood was barely recognizable when the authorities found her." She pulled out a picture of the scene and laid it on his desk, "She was skinned before she was incinerated."

Vanessa's eyes widened. He showed zero emotion looking at the revolting photo. She even saw a curl tug at the end of his lips.

' _What have I gotten myself into? I've got to get the hell out of here!'_

* * *

Frank nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

 _'I'm about to ask the nation's toughest lawyer for permission to marry his only daughter'_ , Frank thought.

He took a deep breath before typing _'River Heights'_ in his GPS.

* * *

 **AN:/ Hey guys! Finally getting to update! I quickly skimmed it so sorry if there are any errors. I changed a little bit of the story (Frank and Nancy dating for a longer time… etc.) Please remember to R &R because I love your feedback!**


End file.
